


To Serve and Protect

by sarcasmsweetie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Rey, Detective Ben Solo, F/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, i'm not upset about it, more smut than i've ever done, my porn developed plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmsweetie/pseuds/sarcasmsweetie
Summary: After a long night, Detective Ben Solo is sent to a crime scene where he meets Rey, bartender at Starkiller Base, and his night takes a very unexpected turn.





	To Serve and Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Took me about a month to finally finish this, but here it is! And in time for [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever)'s birthday! So if you haven't wished this goddess a [happy birthday](https://kylotrashforever.tumblr.com) yet, what are you waiting for??

Detective Ben Solo stretched in his chair, glancing around the almost-empty precinct. It was late, but Ben was never crazy about the idea of going home and leaving incomplete paperwork looming over his head, especially after closing a case. He worked hard to get where he is, entering the police academy at 18, and fighting tooth and nail to be seen as someone other than the Commissioner’s son. Ben had his sights on that position and he wanted to earn it, not inherit it.

Speaking of, he glanced over to see his father’s office light still on and Han Solo hunched over his own files. Han still wasn’t crazy about the concept of modern technology, and didn’t trust the systems to remain secure. “Nothing wrong with old fashioned paper, kid.” If Ben had a dollar for every time his father said that, he was sure he’d be a millionaire.

The sound of a muted ring kept Ben’s eyes on his father’s office as he watched Han pick up the phone, rolling his eyes as he spotted Ben watching him. _Crime never sleeps_ , he thought, in an oddly Han-sounding tone. Being waved into Commissioner Solo’s office, he walked over with a mild curiosity.

“Yeah, we’re on it.” Han hung up the phone and looked over his son. “I know you just finished closing something, but got the energy for an open and shut?” Ben raised an eyebrow, the only indication he was interested. If anyone understood his lack of interest in going home to an empty apartment, it was the man sitting in front of him.

“Starkiller over on First. Brawl gone ugly. First responders are there, but need an extra pair of hands to sort through what exactly happened.”

Sure, this wasn’t the way Ben envisioned his evening coming to a close, but he was still technically on-duty and didn’t feel like calling someone from their homes and families to take care of something he easily could.

“Got it. Anything I should know before hand?”

“Phasma’s already there, so bring –“

“Coffee and a bear claw.” Ben rolled his eyes. Officer Phasma seemed to survive on caffeine and sweets alone. “I’ll stop by Chewie’s and grab the essentials.”

Grinning at each other, Ben turned out of the office and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. Tightening his holster and making sure everything was in place, he got ready for the long night ahead of him.

* * *

 

Rey glared at the paramedic as he tried to clean up the gash on her forehead. “Touch me with that one more time, Finn, and I swear I’ll take a pool cue to you, too.”

Finn sighed, clearly trying to hold himself back from entering a glaring contest with his best friend. “Peanut, just let me take care of you. Do you know how terrified Poe and I were when we heard your location over the radio? I was convinced we were going to topple over when he turned the van around as fast as he did.”

Rey fiddled with her fingers, still not convinced she actually needed tending to. At least not like some of her patrons. “Can you at least take care of some of the others first? I’ll hold a cloth or ice pack or whatever to my head if I have to, but some of these guys look far worse than I do.” Finn followed her gaze to some of Rey’s usuals and winced.

“Fine. Apply pressure with this and don’t move until I say you can, alright?” He watched as she followed his instructions, and nodded as she stayed still before softening his gaze. “Was it really necessary to unleash like you did? Couldn’t have waited for the cops?”

Rey felt an indignant retort rise in her throat before he waved her off. “Of course you couldn’t. You wouldn’t be Rey Jackson if you were anything but a protective hellion.” He winked at her, clearly thinking back to when they first met in middle school and she kicked their local bully in the family jewels for taunting Finn. “Keep the pressure, and I’ll check on you soon.”

She watched Finn approach Mitaka, one of her usuals who received some of the worst of the brawl in trying to control it to prevent Rey from getting involved. He called himself the unofficial security of Starkiller, primarily making sure creeps stayed away from Rey and ensuring she got to her car safely on the nights she closed up shop.  She continued to look around the trashed bar, thinking about what she’d work on first once the place wasn’t considered an active crime scene any more. She knew the risks in working at a place that catered primarily to the scum of Corellia, but she learned more than her fair share of tricks growing up in the city. She may be tiny, but she sure wouldn’t go down without a fight. Especially when it came to keeping her sole source of income (and most days, sanity) intact.

Glancing at the entrance, she saw Officer Phasma waving to someone outside. Tall, blonde, and fierce, Rey felt an instant kinship to the woman. After all, it’s harder being a female cop in this city than a bartender. Rey watched a behemoth of a man approach, passing the officer a coffee cup and pastry bag as if they were an offering. Phasma narrowed her eyes at the man as she opened the bag. Rey could see her eyes light up at whatever was inside, and if Rey didn’t know any better, the man looked relieved.

Watching the two speak, Rey cocked her head as she observed the man. Tall, taller than Phasma, which seemed impressive in and of itself, with chin length dark hair. Rey couldn’t see much in terms of details with the blinding blue and red lights flashing behind him, but one other thing she can tell for certain is that this man was _big_. Not just tall, but broad. Rey was certain if she stood next to him, he could easily fold himself around her and completely cocoon her. _Well, that’s certainly a thought_.

“Rey.” She pulled her gaze from the man to Poe. “How you doing, sunshine? Holding the pressure okay?”

“You tell me, Dameron. How’s it look?” She pulled the cloth away as Poe approached her. She watched as he slipped into Paramedic Mode and left Friend Mode behind for another time. His eyes narrowed as he changed his gloves.

“You’re going to need a couple of stitches. I was hoping maybe I could just glue you back up, but this is deeper than we originally thought.  Let me get my pack so I can put you back together, sunshine.” As Poe stepped back to open his party bag, as Rey always lovingly called it, she caught Phasma pointing to her and the behemoth followed the path of her finger until he looked at Rey. So he must be a cop as well and not some reporter looking to bribe his way into some information.

Poe stepped back into her line of vision as the man began to walk towards her. “You want to take a swig of anything before I start? It’s not going to be pleasant, but I’ll be quick as can be.”

“However have I survived this long without always having you and Finn to patch me up, hmm?” Poe smirked before shoving her shoulder a bit.

“Hush you, or I’ll ask Finn to do this.” Rey’s eyes widened and Poe’s smirk turned into a grin.

“No thank you. I’d rather avoid that particular lecture.” Poe’s eyebrows raised and she saw the man pause behind him, letting Poe finish his work before interrupting.

“You think you aren’t getting a lecture from me later, sunshine? Just because I’m capable of separating Professional Poe from Brother Poe doesn’t mean you won’t be getting an earful from me. I mean, what were you thinking getting in the middle of everything?”

“Definitely sounds like you can separate yourself from Professional Poe there, Dameron.” Poe turned and rolled his eyes at the smirking man. Rey’s mouth dried at the sound of the man’s rich voice. Of course a man that size would have a deep, velvet-like tone. A part of Rey pouted at the thought of Poe and Finn hiding this particular colleague away from her.

“Oh, shut up, Solo. We weren’t all blessed with your single-minded focus.” Poe shifted to the side a bit, allowing “Solo” to join their little corner. “Alright, sunshine. I’ll go as quick as I can, but it’s not gonna be fun.”

“Go ahead, Poe. I’ll stop you if I decide to take that drink after all.” Rey shared a small smile with him, hoping to at the very least erase the frown forming on his face.

“Ms. Jackson. I’m Detective Solo. Mind if I take a few minutes of your time while Dameron here works?” Rey shrugged primarily in an attempt to hide the shiver at the sound of her name rolling over the detective’s tongue, and he stepped closer as Poe began to work. Rey let out a hiss, and Poe quickly grabbed her chin, anticipating her intent to whip her head towards him and glare.

“Unless you want to become the bride of Frankenstein, Rey, I highly suggest you don’t move while the man with the needle is poking your face.”

* * *

 

Ben watched as Rey and Dameron bickered like an old couple. He let it continue on, knowing Poe was most likely doing it as a tactic to distract Rey from the fact he was “poking her face with a needle.” Also, Ben mainly enjoyed hearing Rey speak. She had a bit of an accent, and Ben placed it from the west side – maybe Jakku or Tatooine.

Taking advantage of her distraction, he looked over Rey Jackson. Sitting on the bar, she was eye-to-eye with Poe, and her eyes were certainly lit with fire. Hazel eyes that started to glow green with a sort of anger – either at Poe or the situation overall, he wasn’t sure. _What would those eyes look like when lit with a different type of fire?_

Her pulled back hair was loose and falling out, framing her face. Clenching his hand, he imagined how soft it would feel between his fingers. His eyes followed a tendril and he bit back a wince at seeing what Poe was working on. But even with the 4-inch gash on her forehead, she was easily the most gorgeous woman Ben had ever seen.

He took a step forward, careful of his movements to not startle her while Poe continued to work. While Poe’s job required his ability to handle any sort of distraction and keep a steady hand, he didn’t want to cause Rey to jump while he finished with the stitches.

Gently clearing his throat, he met Rey’s gaze. “Other than having to deal with this idiot here,” Poe huffed, but otherwise kept his mouth shut, “how are you feeling, Ms. Jackson?”

“Call me Rey, and I guess…” She looked around the room and seemed to deflate. “A little overwhelmed.” Ben fought the urge to wrap her up in his arms, see if she fits as perfectly into him as he believes she would.

Instead, he turned to some of the techs and whistled, nodding his head indicating they should take a break for a few minutes. He waited until they were far enough away and out of their hairs before turning back to the woman on the bar.

“I can only imagine how long this night has already felt for you, and I certainly don’t want to add anymore unnecessary stress to that. We’ll clean you up, talk some things through, then get you home while my team does what they need to so we can get you back to your regularly scheduled program. Do you have anyone who can take you home?”

Rey pointed behind her shoulder. “My trusty staircase. I’ll be in good hands.” Ben glanced behind her to see a long hallway, where a stairwell presumably sat behind one of those doors. Reaching into his jacket, he grabbed his notepad and pen. Rey watched the movement, eyes following his hands.

“What can you tell me about what happened tonight, Rey?” While years of training had it branded into his mind to always repeat a witness’ name to help keep them grounded, he knew the reason he couldn’t stop her name from leaving his lips was simply because it felt so good to say it.

He watched as she moistened her lips as he clicked his pen, opening to the next clean sheet of paper. “It had otherwise been a completely normal night, but I suppose every night something happens starts off normal, right?” Poe cut of the remaining thread from the stitches and Rey flinched, the cut causing the skin to slightly tug. Ben watched him drop the scissors into his kit and grab some materials to clean out the more shallow cuts along Rey’s arms and hands. Ben’s brow furrowed at how scratched up she actually appeared to be.

“The regular Thursday crowd was here with an occasional sprinkle of new faces coming to check out what Starkiller is all about. It was maybe an hour ago when a couple of girls came in. They mentioned to me they were all home from college and seeing each other for the first time in about a year, so the tab would stay open for a long time while they caught up.” She hissed as Poe pulled out a shard of glass from her forearm without any warning.

“And one of these women was Kaydel Connix?” Rey nodded.

“She was the one who opened the tab. Once they got their first round of drinks, they wandered over to the pool table.” Rey nodded to the opposite corner of the room. “After a few minutes, the novelty of new people wore off for the bulk of people here, so mostly everyone turned back to their own business, leaving the girls be to enjoy their night out.”

Ben finished taking a note before looking back up at her. “Mostly everyone?” Rey nodded, staring at the blanket-covered figure on the ground before darting back to him.

“There were two guys at the bar, new guys, who kept to themselves. I didn’t pay much attention to them except for when they wanted refills. They were clearly in the middle of something and didn’t seem the type to appreciate being interrupted. Once Kaydel and her friends came in, all their focus turned to them. I didn’t notice at first until I glanced over to check on their drinks and saw both glasses were untouched, conversation ended, and the guys were staring at the pool table.”

She began biting her lip, and Ben’s gaze dropped to the motion.

“Mitaka, the guy over there with Finn, he’s a regular. Noticed that my attention was on the guys and he picked up on the fact something was off. He’s always considered himself to be Starkiller’s unofficial bouncer, so when I got distracted by customers, I knew he’d continue to monitor whatever could potentially happen. It wasn’t until I heard Kaydel scream that I realized the guys had left the bar and went over to them. Mitaka must have seen one of the guys slip something into their drinks and wound up punching the red-head. After that, everything became a blur of people running either out of the way or to the fight.” Poe finished up cleaning out the last of the wounds and he grabbed Rey’s hand. If Ben didn’t already know Poe and his relationship with his partner Finn, Ben might have felt a stronger tug of jealousy. While Poe may not be interested in Rey, he was the one who was able to grab her hand as a small comfort.

“You’re all set, peanut. You’ll be fine if I go help Finn with the rest of the masses?”

“Go save the world, Dameron. I’m sure I’m in safe and capable hands with Detective Solo.” Ben fought off the vision of showing her how capable his hands could be and nodded to Poe as he walked past.

“Do you need to take a break, or do you want to continue?” He stepped up to her, subconsciously needing to be closer now that it was just them. Rey glanced back at his hands, before looking up and keeping eye contact. She blinked a few times and went back to biting her lip before continuing.

“I jumped the bar to get over to the pool table. The red-head had a fistful of Kaydel’s hair by the time I got to them and seemed to be trying to drag her away. She was fighting back as much as she could, but wasn’t really getting anywhere. I grabbed the first thing I could, which wound up being a pool cue, and jabbed him in the ribs with the thicker end of the cue. It jolted him enough to loosen his grip and when I saw Kaydel free herself, I just lost it. I’ve been taking martial arts courses for as long as I can remember, and instinct took over. Pool cue in my hand, it was like I was practicing with my Bo staff all over again. I wasn’t paying close enough attention to my surroundings, apparently, because his companion broke a bottle on my arm. That distracted me enough to stop moving on Ginger, then he swung at me with the broken bottle neck. I dodged, but not quick enough and got this beauty on my forehead.”

Ben watched Rey lean to grab something behind her, and he raised his hand as if to hold her and keep her from falling. She brought a water bottle to her lips and Ben scolded himself as he watched her tongue dart out to catch a drop of water.

“After I got my bearings back in order, I swung at Ginger’s friend over there as hard as I could. Cue broke in half over his thick skull, and I didn’t keep track of where the broken half flew off to. When he went down, I ran over to Kaydel’s friends to check on them and make sure they were otherwise okay. Next thing I knew, one of screamed and pointed behind me. I turned around to see Kaydel sticking the other half of the cue into Ginger as if he were a shish kebab.”

* * *

 

Rey watched Detective Solo’s large hands run through his disturbingly soft-looking hair after jotting down the last of his notes. She realized she couldn’t stop watching his hands, couldn’t stop imagining what those hands would feel like running down her waist, and she most certainly couldn’t stop thinking about what those fingers would feel like slipping into her panties.

She found herself in need of another drink of water, as well as an embarrassing need to shift a bit on the counter. She watched as he nodded to the curious techs, indicating they could get back to whatever it was they were doing. One of the techs waved at the detective, earning a grin from him that caused Rey to squeeze her legs together. This man was absolutely devastating. Rey knew she was intrigued when she watched him interact with Phasma, but up close? She was actually glad she had Poe stitching her together to distract and keep her mind focused on why she was meeting the detective in the first place.

She wondered if the moles that scattered across his face and neck continued down the long path of his body, and what sort of constellations they would make. His eyes were dark and Rey had to keep herself from staring in order to keep her wits together. Rey knew that this man became the new standard for her.

His attention slid back to Rey, so she quickly averted her gaze to prevent being caught staring. She instead watched the techs move around the bar in a sort of dance, falling back into their pattern. Having a feeling their interactions were coming to a close now that she told her side of things, a small panic started to build and without thinking, she patted the space next to her on the bar.

“Care to watch the show from the best seat in the house?” He let a small smile escape as he hopped up on the bar next to her. Close enough that their lugs touched, Rey felt herself burn at the feeling. She watched the detective as he looked around the bar from his new vantage point.

“So how did you come to work here, Rey?” Rey looked down at her bruised knuckles, practically serving as a reminder for her broken childhood.

“I could ask a similar question of you, Detective.”

“Mom was a lawyer, dad’s a cop.” Rey glanced at him to see he was already watching her. “And you can call me Ben.”

“Well, Ben,” Ben’s eyes sharpened and her gut clenched. “I’ve technically been working here since I was 15.” Rey watched as Ben opened his mouth, maybe in some protest of child labor laws, or whatever, and Rey waved the comment away. “My foster father is the owner of this lovely establishment. He took me in basically as free labor. I did dishes, cleaned tables, worked my way into cooking some of the food… When I turned 18, I was essentially running this place for him. Scheduling employees, taking inventory, paying the bills – all that fun stuff that comes with running a business. I could have left by the time my 18th birthday hit, but Plutt did such a great job of isolating me from the rest of society, that this place is all I’ve known. I renovated the space upstairs so I wouldn’t have to live with him anymore, and have been there ever since. He comes in at the end of the month to take his cut of the money to drink and gamble it all away, but he doesn’t interfere with the business anymore.”

Rey looked over to Mitaka joking with Finn and smiled. “It’s how I met Mitaka. He first came to Starkiller when I joined Plutt’s forces. He saw little me cleaning up the tables one night, and he’s stayed ever since, making sure no one bothers me. He sort of became the guardian I always needed.” Rey looked around at the rest of the group, making statements, getting cleaned up by paramedics, or just talking amongst themselves. “This motley crew sort of became my family, I suppose. And I don’t abandon family.”

Rey fidgeted, surprised at herself for how much she shared with Ben. Maybe it was due to the adrenaline of the evening, or maybe just the way his eyes watched her, but she knew she didn’t regret telling him any of it. Even if it was something she typically had troubles talking about with Finn.

She watched Ben’s hand reach out to hold hers. “You’ve certainly created one hell of a family. I’ve never seen such a wide variety of people come together like these guys have.” Rey looked up at him and she saw something in his eyes she didn’t expect – understanding. She squeezed his hand in return, not wanting to let go of him just yet.

“How much longer do you suppose your guys will be here devouring my bar?” Ben hesitated in looking away from her, but glanced at his watch.

“They’ll probably be here until morning. They shouldn’t be too loud if you want to call it a night.” With the feeling of his hand in hers, the look in his eyes, the thoughts that have been racing in her mind since he first approached her, and the disappointment that laced his words, Rey felt almost giddy in her resolve.

“Well, if you don’t mind, Detective Ben, I think I will head upstairs.” He nodded, shoulders sagging a bit and before he could remove his hand, Rey held strong. When his questioning gaze met her mischievous one, she grinned. “But I won’t say no to an escort making sure I get safely tucked away into bed.”

At his blank face, Rey began to think she went too far. Did she read too much into his actions? Was she simply another witness and he was like this with every perceived damsel in distress? Before she could take back her offer, a slow grin spread across his face.

“What sort of officer of the law would I be if I didn’t protect and serve the fine lady of this establishment?” Hoping off the bar, he turned and held out his other hand to her, offering to help her jump down. She happily accepted, dropping to the floor and in front of him. Although Rey was of average height for a woman, she still had to tilt her head up in order to maintain eye contact.

There was no mistaking the hunger in his eyes as he bit his lip, eyes slowly tracing a path down her body. Heat began to pool in her belly, but before she led him upstairs, she checked to make sure Finn or Poe wasn’t watching the exchange. They both looked busy patching up the last of their patients, so walking backwards so she can still look at Ben, she led him down the hall.

Unfortunately, she had to let go of one of his hands to grab her key from her pocket, but he quickly remedied that particular absence by moving his hand to her waist, thumb slipping beneath the hem to trace small patterns on her skin. She shivered at the contact, reminding herself she can’t turn and climb him like a tree until she unlocks the door.

Flicking the light on at the bottom of the stairs, Ben spun her around as he followed her into the stairwell. The hand that previously resided on her waist moved to push some hair from her face behind her ear. She felt her heart stop beating at the contact, only to be revived by the sound of Ben closing the door behind them with his foot. Biting her lip, she pushed her hands up his chest, reveling in the sheer size of this man. Ben’s focus was completely on her lips, as she focused on his. Moving her hands across his chest, she brushed the straps of his holster. Without thinking further, she took hold of the straps and pulled him down to her.

The moment their lips touched, she knew she was a goner. Gentle and warm, she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped if she tried. Her grip tightened on the straps, and Ben’s hands moved to her hair, releasing it from the hair tie and grabbing hold. Realizing they were still in the stairwell, Rey tugged on his straps to get him to start moving with her up the stairs. Instead of following her like she imagined, he quickly took hold of her waist and lifted her up.

Shifting her legs to hold onto him tight, they both groaned as her heat brushed against his cock. She brushed against him with each step he took towards her apartment, and they were both out of breath by the time they reached her living space.

She tugged at his hair while sucking on his lower lip and the moan that he let loose was the most beautiful song in the world. He broke away from her assault on his lip, covering her jaw in kisses.

“Which way to your room?” his questing lips found their way to the soft spot beneath her ear and she positively melted in his arms.

“Door in the back-right corner of the room.” He squeezed her ass as he marched in the direction she gave, and she ground into him in response.

Clearing the living room in long, quick strides, he placed Rey on her bed and stepped away from her. She made to grab for him, but stopped as she watched him in the soft light of the room. Living in a busy area of town, the streetlights often lit up her room from sunset to sunrise. Usually it drove her mad, but now that she can get the full view of Detective Ben Solo starting to strip for her? She could kiss the civil engineer who decided the light placements were a good idea.

Hair tussled, lips swollen, Ben Solo was the most beautiful creature. She watched him remove his firearm from his holsters, and as badly as she wanted the holster to remain in place (was mighty handy in setting this into motion, after all), she realized they clipped to his pants and those absolutely need to come off.

Rey leaned back to rest on her elbows as she watched Ben slide the suspenders over his arms and begin to unbutton his shirt. Pupils blown, he marked her every reaction from biting her lip to pushing her legs together to get some sort of friction, he did not miss a single move she made. Shirt finally unbuttoned and getting tossed to wherever the jacket landed, Rey’s eyes widened at the sight of Ben’s bare torso. Forget about being a beautiful creature – he was a god among men, sculpted from marble and Rey had to blink to make sure he was real and in front of her.

He stalked towards her, leaning forward so his hands rested on her thighs. Even through her jeans, her skin burned at the contact, but she would be more than happy to burn and burn for him. Hands rising higher on her legs, she yelped when his fingers looped through her belt loop and tugged her to the edge of the bed.

Making quick work of her zipper, he practically ripped the pants off her as he kneeled before her. Briefly wishing she was wearing something sexier other than lime-patterned cotton panties, his lips traced patterns into one thigh while his thumb mirrored the pattern over the other. He kept his dark gaze on her, silently asking if this was okay. Dropping her head to the mattress and raising her hips, he understood her “yes” and she felt his smirk on her leg.

Hand and mouth rising up her leg, she gasped when his nose lightly brushed against her growing wet spot. He groaned at what he found there and eagerly stripped her bare. His thumbs lightly stroked where legs met hips and she glanced at him to find him licking his lips with wide eyes. He looked up to her and his eyes were almost filled with wonder.

“You are so, incredibly beautiful.” Before she had the chance to respond, he bent forward, and all coherent thoughts left her mind. His tongue slid up her slit, tasting her, before he added delectable pressure to devour her. Rey’s hands moved immediately to his hair, holding him in place, or maybe just holding onto something to keep her from floating away, as he slowly inserted a finger into her now dripping cunt.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she moaned, already feeling fuller than when she plays with herself. He began building a rhythm that her hips couldn’t help but follow.

“You taste absolutely incredible, Rey. Like peaches on a summer day.” Rey groaned, thrusting her hips harder against him, beginning to feel the familiar heat coil in her abdomen.

“Ben, Ben…” She trailed off on a groan as his teeth lightly grazed her clit.

“Tell me – what do you need, baby?” She pulled his head tighter against her and he chuckled. “Use your words, Rey.”

She groaned in frustration. “Your fingers. My clit. _Now_.” He kissed a freckle on her inner thigh with a smile.

“That’s my girl.” Without any other warning, his thumb pushed hard against her clit and started rubbing in furious circles as he inserted a second finger, causing Rey to cry out.

“ _Ben!_ ” She saw stars behind her eyes as she rode out her orgasm, shivering when Ben gently lapped at her as she came down from her high. “Fuck, that was amazing.” She looked down to see a smirk on his face and pride in his eyes. “Come here.”

Smirk still in place, he crawled over her, effectively caging her to the bed. She pulled his head to her, moaning at her taste on his lips. Reaching between them, Rey made quick work of unzipping his pants, and Ben shimmied out of them, lips leaving a trail down her jaw, back to the soft spot beneath her ear.

“Why are you still wearing this?” He whispered, tugging at the hem of her shirt and Rey was more than okay with removing the offending garment, putting her arms up as he pulled it over her head. Making quick work of her bra, she tossed that off to the side and they paused. Looking over each other, Rey’s mouth went dry at the beast that was Ben – _of course his cock would be past proportionate to his size_.

With a growl, he leaned over and took a nipple in his mouth, while a finger drew lazy circles over the other. The sensation made Rey arch, moaning at because of Ben causing both nipples to harden beneath his ministrations. Ben’s tongue moved to the sensitive underside of her breast, leaving open mouth kisses that left her breathless.

Between each kiss, he muttered, “You are perfect. So perfect.” She felt herself get wetter at his words, actually believing him as he spoke them. She arched her back, causing her hips to brush against his extremely hard erection.

“You know, I don’t think you’re going to fit. But I am more than willing to be proven wrong.” He huffed a laugh, guiding his hips to allow his cock to slide between her folds. Words escaped her as he brushed her swollen clit and her nails clawed down over his strong back.

He continued his teasing, and Rey continued to leave scratch after scratch down his back and shoulders. She didn’t want him to forget about her that easily. When his cock teased her entrance, they both groaned and Rey twitched at the contact.

“No more teasing. You. In me.” Locking her ankles around his firm ass, she tugged him closer and he hissed.

“Fuck, I don’t have a condom.”

Rey shook her head. “IUD.” Ben lowered his head to her shoulder, continuing to tease her entrance.

“I’m clean. You?”

“Yes. Now _move –_ ” Rey didn’t get to finish her complaint as he thrust into her in one fell swoop, bottoming out like she never could have thought possible.

Both groaning at the feeling of Ben completely filling her up, Ben stayed still to allow both of them to recover. After a moment, Rey started to move her hips, and Ben took her hint, starting to set up a punishing pace. Maybe one day, Rey would want slow and gentle from Ben. But tonight? She wants to feel everything Ben can offer. Every. Hard. Thrust.

“Fuck, Rey. You’re so good. So, so good.” She preened at the praise, heels digging more into his ass as if that could push him further into her, merge them into one.

Tugging at his hair, he groaned at the sensation and latched his lips to her neck, covering her in kisses as she felt that burn slowly coming back for more.

Already becoming tuned to her body, he reached between them to rub at her clit. “Come on, baby. Cum for me. I want to feel you cum, please, baby.” He pressed a little harder and as if that were a button, she fell apart around him, screaming his name as he thrusted harder into her, soon following behind her over the edge.

Roaring her name, Rey held onto his shoulders as he came into her, thrusting a few more times before slowing his pace to an end. Keeping them together, he gathered Rey in his arms and turned over, allowing her to lay on top of him while they caught their breath.

He pressed small kisses against her temple being careful of her stitches, and a distant part of her remembered there were still people downstairs, but couldn’t find it in herself to care if they heard.

Eyes drifting closed, she felt herself wanting to purr as Ben stroked her hair, feeling more calm than she has in a while.

“Hey, Rey?” Raising her head to look at him, his eyes furrowed in concern.

“Yes, Ben?” She kissed his chin, waiting for him to continue.

“Next time, let’s try and remember to use my cuffs


End file.
